Utolsó szál margaréta
by Ella's-heRald
Summary: A Vargas, Beilschmidt és Héderváry család nagyban befolyásolhatja a háború végkimenetelét, még úgy is, hogy ők ezt nem tudják Egy történet tele csavarokkal, románccal, összeesküvéssel, árulással...szóval mindennel, ami egy 18 kategóriás történethez kell. (A karakterek teljesen a Hidekaz Himaruya kezéből valóak, és esetlegesen azoktól, akik készítették őket. Egyetlen egy OC)
1. 1 fejezet

Európa egy kegyetlen hellyé változott a III. Világháború következtében. A 3 nagyhatalom; német, magyar és orosz harcol egymás ellen és igyekeznek ideáljukat terjeszteni az egész világban. A Magyar Királyság célja a régi nagy Magyarország elérése, a németek ismét teljes nacionalisták lettek, de ezúttal nem ölnek meg annyi embert, csak azt, akit tényleg a haza elleneségének tartanak. Oroszországból pedig próbálják visszafolytani ezt a két hatalmat a Baltikumokkal, a Fekete-tenger országaival és a Földközi-tenger keleti országaival összefogva. Ezekből pont kiesik Törökország és Olaszország, akik a Neutral (pártatlan) oldalt támogatják. Ezekben az országokban; Ausztria, Svájc, Egyesült Királyság, Amerika, Franciaország és Spanyolország és a két előbb említett ország nem szeretnének a háborúhoz csatlakozni, sőt, megbüntetik azokat a csoportokat, akik Estremisti (szélsőségesek). Ezek közül mégis Olaszország a legszigorúbb, ugyanis, ha egy ilyen csoportnak vagy a tagja, akkor megölnek helyben, ha idős, vagy egyedül álló vagy, nem vagy megházasodva és az eljegyzés nem számít. A többieket életfogytiglan munkatáborba küldik és ha ki is szabadulnak, akkor a következő nevek tapadnak rá élete végéig: Sectarian (szektás), Lázadó, Espía (kém), Infido (áruló). Attól függ, hogy mivel vádolnak meg, bár mindegyik ugyanazt a büntetést kapja, úgy bánnak velük, mint az álatokkal.

A Magyar Királyság már 5. éve, hogy hódításokba kezdett és magáénak tudhatja egész Romániát és Szlovákia déli részét. A csehekkel most tárgyalnak és kémek vannak Horvátországban.

A kisebb csoportok ellen bizonyos Forze Dell'Ordine (bűnüldöző szervek) vannak fenntartva, amiket csak FDO-nak rövidítenek minden országban, minden nyelven. Ennek az olasz vezetője talán a legsikeresebb, bár ez nem csoda, akinek a neve Iulius Vargas. Egy régi partizán család leszármazottja, akik a II. Világháború idején mindvégig fedettek maradtak a németek elől. Iulius nem ért egyet családja politikájával, mert úgy gondolja, hogy az olaszok elég erősek ahhoz, hogy megvédjék magukat, nem kellett volna szövetkezniük más népekkel, hogy aztán egy idegen szobra vagy neve legyen dicsőítve éveket, év tizedeken keresztül. Utálja a tengeren túli embereket, mert felvágósnak és undorítóbbnak tartja őket, mint a hazaárulókat, vagy a németeket.

Az irodájában ül az asztalánál, amin szanaszét ilyen-olyan papír, amit alá kéne írnia, vagy ellenőriznie kellene, de ma már túl sokat dolgozott, így az utolsó iratot veszi a kezébe, ami egy levél és a nevére van címezve. Undorodva sóhajt egyet és egy levélnyitó késsel felszakítja a borítékot, amin német írás van. Kiveszi a levelet és ahogy végig fut rajta a méregtől vörös lesz és a levelet széttépve az asztala mellett elhelyezkedő szemetesbe ejti. A papírfecnik lassan hullanak le a kuka fenekére. _Már megint arra kértek..._ Iulius sokszor kap levelet, hogy próbálkozzon meg a FDO átállításával, hogy a náci németeket támogassák. Rosszul van ettől. _Ha olyan kemények, akkor nélkülünk is menni fog nekik. Kérjék meg a japánokat._ Az ajtón kopognak és elhelyezi a papírokat szép tornyokban, majd megigazítja kócos haját, ami kicsit őszes, bár nem változik rajta igen semmi.

"Szabad."

Egy fiatal hölgy lép be, kinek világos barna haja és hasonló színű szeme van. Az újoncok rendőr ruhája van rajta, még nincs kitüntetése, ragja, egy egyszerű tanulónak is mondható.

"Uram, az unokái..."

Iulius csak int egy mosollyal, majd eligazítja a háta mögött lévő kabátját ami a háttámlán van. Közelebb húzza magát az asztalához és ismét nyitódik az ajtó. Két fiatalabb jön be az ajtón keresztül, akik kicsit hasonlóan néznek ki, főleg arcvonásaikban. Mindkettőnek barna haja van, de az egyiknek zöld, a másiknak borostyán szemei vannak. A zöld szeműn egy formálisabb ruha van; fekete ing, hasonló színű farmer nadrág és a fényes, barna csizmája a térde alá ér. A borostyán szemű lazábban van öltözködve, mint egy diák; zöld rövid ujjú felső, szürke mellény, világos kék farmer és egy fekete sportcipő. Mindketten leülnek külön fotelba, amik Iulius-tól balra helyezkednek el. Az idős rendőr elmosolyodik és a fiúkra néz.

"Minek köszönhetem a látogatást?"

A fiatalabbik, avagy a diák kinézetű válaszol az idősnek.

"Testvérrel úgy döntöttünk, hogy eljöhetnénk eléd, mert...mert..."

Iulius felnevet és felkell a bőrszékéből. Elveszi kabátját a háttámláról és felvesz egy kulcscsomót az asztaláról.

"Nem kell indok, hogy velem legyetek, hiszen az unokáim vagytok."

A nagyapa átkarolja a válluk felett mindkét fiatalt, akik most keltek fel a külön fotelból. Az idősebbik mondja el nagyapjuknak, hogy igazából azért jöttek, mert megtarthatnák a szokásos étterem látogatást, hiszen szerda van. Mikor elhagyják az irodát, akkor Iulius kulccsal zárja az ajtót.

Kint gyönyörű kora tavaszi idő van. A madarak csiripelnek, a virágok illata szétterjedt a levegőben, de bárcsak kevesebb beöltözött katona és rendőr lenne az utcákon, így nem olyan, mint egy normális napon. Az emberek kijönnek a házukból, de nem állnak le csak úgy beszélgetni egyik kirakatt elött sem. És vásárlás közben se olyan önfeledtek és kedvesek meg mosolygósok, mint ahogy általában vannak, pedig olaszokról beszélünk. A 3 olasz közül a legfiatalabb odamegy egy utca menti zöldségeshez, ahol van pár gyümölcs is kirakva. Az almákat kezdi el nézegetni és ahogy megnézni, hogy milyen állapotban vannak, az egyik leesik és felveszi a földről. A rokonai felé fordul, miközben feltartja a gyümölcsöt. Ők csak rázzák a fejüket, hogy nekik nem kell, így ő megy be egyedül. Testvére és nagyapja leülnek a szemben lévő padra és elterülnek rajta. Miközben nézik a kevés járó-kelőt, a fiatal megkérdezi, hogy milyen volt Iulius munkája. Persze hogy előszőr tagadja a levelet, de unokája átlát rajta, ezért még egyszer megkérdezi. Majd az öreg feladja.

"Igen, megint írtak."

A fiú kiegyenesedik és előre hajol, miközben lábai között lelógatja a két kezét.

"De miért neked? Hiszen nem az ország vezetője vagy?"

"Befolyás, majd megtanulod."

Közben a másik fiatal kijön a boltból és beleharap az almájába. Testvére zsebre dugott kezekkel megy elé és megkérdőjelezi, hogy miért kell most ennie az öccsének egy almát, hiszen úgy is mennek étterembe. És ezért majdnem egymásnak esnek az utcán, ha nincs ott nagyapjuk, hogy békét teremtsen a fiúk között.

"Feliciano! Lovino! Ha nem viselkedtek, akkor nem kaptok kaját 2 napig!"

A fiúk megrémülnek, mert ha Iulius nagyapa ilyet mond, akkor nem viccel és tényleg megcsinálja. Ezután úgy mennek az úton, mint két angyal, olasz-angyal.

**2091\. október 19., Magyar Köztársaság**

Az elnök meghalt és az ország kétségek között gyászolja az aranyembert, aki olyan erős kezű volt, hogy a 2080-as váltság meg se látszik az országon. Azt kérdezgetik egymástól, hogy ki lesz az új elnök.

**2091\. október 24.**

Megválasztották az új elnököt és most készül első hivatalos beszédjére, ahol bejelenti az első intézkedéseit. Az emberei, akiket természetesen nem ő választott meg, körül ugrálják, mint a kutyák azt az embert, akinél van a csont. Ettől rosszul van, és első intézkedései között lesz az is, hogy ezeket a lábtörlőket eltűnteti a parlamentből. Ráadják a legjobb, legdrágább öltönyt, amit találnak és úgy igazítják el rajta, mintha ő maga nem bírna felöltözni magától. Lába elé teszik a gyöngyözött, fehér makkos cipőt, amire előszőr úgy néz, mint egy csupasz macskára, majd egy szemforgatás után belelép. Egy szőke hajú, kissé túlsminkelt férfi lép elé, egy mikrofonnal a kezében, amit átnyújt.

"Köszönöm, barátom."

Kezet ráznak és az elnök kilép a függöny mögül, mai egész eddig védte. A fényképező gépek egyből csattognak és a riporterek előveszik telefonjukat, tabletukat, hogy felvegyék az újdonsült elnökük szavait az országhoz. Páran felvételt és készítenek, ami live-ban megy ki egyből az internet világába. Emberek 100.000-ei ülnek, vagy állnak és várják a beszédet. "Polgárok, a mai napon, egy fejezetet zárunk be és újat nyitunk! Az első intézkedésem már meg is történt." Az esztergomi érsek lép elő és a koronázási eszközöket átadja a férfinek.

"Én, Héderváry Lajos kijelentem, hogy én vagyok az új királyotok és ezentúl ennek az országnak a neve Nagy-Magyar Királyság. Azért választottam ezt a nevet, mert újra nagyunk leszünk! 10 éven belül miénk lesz a régi Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia egész területe, ha nem több!"

**2091\. december 16.**

Németország elnöke kijelenti, hogy ismét teljes nacionalizmus lesz az országban és visszaállítják az ország területét akkorára, mint amilyen Hitler idején volt. A régi szövetségeseket is szeretnék ismét maguk mellett tudni.

**2097\. március 6.**

A 3 olasz befordul egy sarkon és átmennek a másik oldalra, ahol egy hatalmas placc van, aminek a közepén egy étterem van. Kívül kedves kis asztalok ahol inkább a párok szoktak ülni, enni francos sütiket és inni a koktélokat liter számmal. Van egy kis kert is, ami híres, bár egy szomorú dologról. Itt található meg az utolsó margaréta csoport, amiket nem pusztított el a háború. Szinte nemzeti kincsek számít ez az olaszok körében. Ahogy közelebb érnek, jól elolvasható az étterem neve is; 'Un filo di margherita' (egy szál margaréta). Bentről olasz zene szól, amit rendes énekesek adnak elő az étteremben. Ők is ugyanolyan munkások, mint a pincérek, csak tőlük nem ételt, hanem zenét lehet rendelni, ingyen. A kis család bemegy és egyből a pulthoz mennek, ahol egy barna hajú, zöldszemű fiatal úr van és a poharakat törölgeti. Iulius rábólint a fiatalabbra, aki a pult alól kivesz egy üveg vörös bort, majd átnyújtja a rendőrnek. Az unokái nagyjából úgy néznek rá, mintha a szemük elött erőszakolt volna meg egy szűz nőt.

"Mi az? Hiszen adok nektek is belőle." "Nagyapátoknak én hinnék a helyetekben."

Mosolyog majd a fiúkra néz és leteszi az utolsó poharat.

"Szóval, ma mit? Pizza vagy spagetti?"

Mindkét válasz egyszerre érkezik, Lovino-tól az első, Feliciano-tól a második választási lehetőség. Mivel nagyapjukat leszólította egy nyugdíjazott munkatárs, ezért ő most nincs ott, hogy leállítsa a testvér párt. Csak akkor ér vissza, mikor Lovino leordítja a dolgozó fejét.

"Húzz a picsába Marcello!"

Iulius elküldi a mocskos szájút egy távolabbi asztalhoz, így a morcos olasz zsebre dugott kezekkel, ismét, elindul egy asztalhoz, ami fal mellett van és nem messze van egy ablak, amin egyből kinéz, mikor leül a fal melletti székre. Közben nagyapja próbál elnézést kérni a dolgozótól, de ő egy széles mosollyal mondja, hogy nincs nagy probléma, vannak ennél rosszabb emberek is, Lovino-nak csak rossz napja lehetett. Persze az olasz mindent hal miközben nézi a placcon sétáló fiatalokat, akik már most részegek. Ránéz karórájára, amit mindig a jobb kezén hord és megállapítja, hogy ezek hülyék, hiszen csak 5 múlott pár perccel. Mikor visszafordul, akkor veszi észre öccsét, aki nagy mosollyal ül szembe vele.

"Milyen volt a napod?"

Lovino sóhajt egyet és az asztal alá néz, ahol összeszorítja az ökleit, majd kiengedi és kifújja a levegőjét is. Most már kicsit enyhébb arc kifejezéssel válaszol.

"Rengetegen vannak, és a legtöbb korom béli... a frontról szöktek meg."

Kicsit elmosolyodik, de ebben a fájdalmat és a kétségeket lehet látni.

"Nem tudnak olaszul, idegesítő... és még csak egy kis nyomi hallgató vagyok csak."

Testvére is kinéz az ablakon, közben haját kitűri a szeméből.

"Jövőre hivatásos műtő orvos leszel."

"Igen..."

A nagyapjuk és Marcello is közben odamennek hozzájuk és hoznak poharakat is. Leteszik azokat az asztalra és felbontják a bort, majd mindenkinek töltenek a poharába. Kellemesen beszélgetnek és közben egy kisebb tömeg is gyűlik köréjük, akik szerencséjükre mind olaszok, így anyanyelven tudnak beszélni mindenkivel.  
Hirtelen megcsörren Marcello telefonja, amit már kissé részegesen vesz ki farmer zsebéből, de mikor meglátja, hogy ki hívja, egyből kijózanodik és úgy veszi fel a telefont, hogy az jól távol van a fülétől.

"Dove sei? (hol vagy?)"

Hallatszódik a telefonból, olyan hangosan, hogy az étterem másik felében is lehet hallani az üvöltést.

"Sono al lavoro, amore mio. (a munkában, szerelmem.)"

Lassan felkell és kínosan int jobb kezével a társaságnak, ami feloszlik egy kis idővel ezután, így a család ismét együtt, zavaró tényezők nélkül. Ők isznak még pár pohár bort, mikor visszatér a dolgozó. Elnézést kér, de mennie kell, mert otthon várják és ha nem ér haza, akkor dühös lesz az asszony.

"Persze, megértjük! Akkor jó szórakozást... ÉS HASZNÁLJATOK GUMIT!"

"Nagyapa!"

Feliciano kissé mérgesen, pontosabban dühösen szól rá a vén perverzre, aki csak nevet ifjabbik unokájának a kiakadásán. Ráhúz még egy üveg borra, majd kidől. Így a testvér pár kénytelen beszélgetni egymással.

"Milyen jó neki, hogy ő ennek a helynek a vezetője."

Mondja ezt Feli, miközben iszik.

"Szerintem meg nekünk jó. Mindig olcsóbban kapunk mindent."

Egymásra néznek, majd elmosolyodnak és koccintanak. A vörös alkohol picit kilöttyen mindkét pohárból, ami rácsöppen a fehér terítőre, de ezt senki nem veszi észre. Eddig az unokák természetesen kevesebbet ittak, de már ők se fogják sokáig bírni.

Az aki feladja, nem más, mint Lovino. Előszőr ránéz az órájára, majd mikor észre veszi az időt, akkor felkell, de feje össze-vissza himbálózik, ezért összeesik és mikor leér a földre, akkor összehányja magát.

"HUUUU, én nyertem!"

Feli feláll hírtelen a székéből, de testvére mellé huppan, majd fejét fogva, nevetni kezd és hemperegni a szőnyegen, a mocsokban. Nem igazán érdekel senkit, hogy mit csinálnak ezek ketten, valószínűleg, ez már szokásos nálunk. Iulius lassan felnéz a boros üvegek mögül és keresztbe állt szemekkel próbálja figyelmeztetni a fiatalokat.

"Ha nem viselkedtek, akkor haza megyünk."

Neki is gyomor problémái vannak, de jobban visszatudja fogni, mint az, aki most próbál feltápászkodni a saját hányásából. Lassan megfordul és felül.

"Antonio...ma...jön."

Ezután felsegíti testvérét, aki még mindig nevet, majd közösen elmennek a mosdóba kicsit lemosni magukat. Nem sokkal később utánuk megy nagyapjuk is, aki hasonlóan tesz, mint a két fiatal. Ezután odavánszorognak a pulthoz és kifizetik a rengeteg üveg bort és a két adag ételt. Miközben Iulius a pénztárcájába nyúl, kicsit elgondolkodik. _Mióta lehetünk itt?_ Lovi karórájára néz és közben kiveszi az összeget, amit a pultra tesz. _1 és fél órát. Abból egyet ittunk, felet pedig aludtam._ Az ajtón távoznak és kint, valószínűleg a levegő hatására, Lovino futni kezd, de úgy, mintha katonák kergetnék. Hamar lehagyja a kétlassút, akik dülöngélnek. Persze ő sincs a legjobb állapotban, még mindig. Hiába fut, józan ember, csak nevetni tud rajta. Szlalomozik a nem létező bóják között és néha a saját lábában is megbotlik, de szerencsére nem esik el. Az őrangyala nagyon szorgos lehet, vagy valaki erősen imádkozhat érte, aki látja, hogy szegény ifjú mennyire szenved. Teljesen le van izzadva és siet ki a faluból.

A hátul kullogók is beértek a mező határához, ahol két madár száll el a fejük fölött, az ég kék mezején, és árnyékük a lábuk elé vetőik. Feli csak úgy tudja megnézni a madarakat, ha a kezét a szeme fölé emeli, mert a Nap utolsó sugarai olyan erősek, hogy megvakítaná őt egy jó időre. Előttük Lovi, már felért a domb tetejére, ahonnan már csak eg 10 pec lenne az út hazáig. Viszont hírtelen eltűnik, így a fiatalolasz feladja és elindul a mező felé, ahol van pár kora tavaszi virág, amiből tép le és koszorút fon magának. A nárciszból van a legtöbb benne, meg még pár apró sárga virág, ami cukin mutat. Nagyapja egy nem olyan messzi tölgyfa tövébe ült le. Leveszi a nehézkabátját, amit maga alá teszi és neki dől a fának. Térdeit felhúzza és nézi a kinyíló virágszálát, ami a tavasz legszebb ajándéka számára. _Pont ez az az ok, amiért szeretném a hazámat óvni a háborútól, az unokáim. Normálisan kell felnőniük, családot kell alapítaniuk és boldogan kell meghalniuk. Ez az, amiért ellen állok a náciknak._ Ismét felbukkan Lovino, aki a domb tetejéről kiabál.

"Gyertek már! A vendég éhen fog halni!"

Így kénytelen felkelni a két henyélő és elindulni a türelmetlen olasz felé, aki mellett közben feltűnik egy másik alak is. Kesze-kusza, mélybarna haja félig belelóg fű zöld szemeibe, amik csillognak a Nap fényében.

"ANTONIO!"

Iulius úgy kiabál fel, mintha újra 20 éves lenne és kiabálna egy olyan havernak, akit már pár hónapja nem látott.

Közösen elértek a házhoz is, amihez tartozik egy kiskert, egy garázs, egy istálló, amit már nem használtak jó ideje, és egy mesterséges tó, amiben arany halak úszkálnak. A háznak cserép teteje van és kopott sárga színe van. Az ablakok elött a függöny be van húzva és a párkányokon kis cserepek vannak, amikből még nem nyíltak ki a virágok. Antonio közelebb megy, rámutat, majd Iulius-ra néz.

"Ezek árvácskák lesznek?"

Az öreg csak bólint, majd kinyitja az ajtó kulccsal. Bent sötét van, így elhúzza a függönyöket. A két fiatal leveszi lábbelijüket és Feli a mellényét is, amit egy fogasra akaszt, ami egy kanapé fölött van a bejárati ajtó mellett. A vendég leül erre a kanapéra és kinyújtózik.

"Olyan, mintha évek óta nem lettem volna itt, pedig csak pár hónapja."

"Igen..."

Lovino leül vele szembe egy székre, amit ő húzz oda és a háttámlájára teszi az állát.

"Pontosabban itt szilvesztereztél. Mintha nem lenne saját otthonod."

"Az van, de itt lakik a régi tanárom, meg a legvidámabb és a legkedvesebb unokája."

Végig mutat rajtuk és utoljára mutat az olaszra, aki vele szemben ül. Közben Feliciano leült mellé és rátámaszkodik a saját combjára. Antonio folytatja.

"Bár most azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzelek titeket, hogy mégis mit kértek a közeledő szülinapotokra."

_ Igen, hiába ez az idióta, bár kedves kisöcsim fiatalabb nálam, akármilyen meglepő is, de egy hónapban és napon születtünk, csak 6 év különbséggel._

"Vee, én egy új cserepes virágot szeretnék."

"És te Lovi?"

Az olasz hümmög egyet.

"Ne hívj így... és nem tudom, hogy mit kérjek, én már túl idős vagyok ehhez."

Antonio felkell és súg valamit Lovino-nak, aki ettől kikerekíti szemeit és megszorítja jobban a háttámlát. Mikor elege van a hülyeségből felkell, felveszi a széket, hátra lendíti és így kezdi kergetni a vendéget, aki kifut a lakásból, az üldözője meg utána. Iulius kiáll az ajtóba és mögé megbújik Feli, akinek a fején ott van a koszorú.

* * *

_2800 szó._  
Úgy döntöttem, hogy jó ötlet lehetne kitenni magyarul is, esetleg azoknak, aki magyarok, de nem tudnak angolul. És hiába van meg ez a szöveg nekem már, attól még nem ígérek gyors frissítést.


	2. 2 fejezet

**2097\. április 11., csütörtök**

A Nagy-Magyar Királyságban nem mindenki ért egyet az új társadalmi helyzettel és a háborúval se. Ők a nyugati határhoz költöztek, le délre, ahol nem érinti őket annyi dolog. Havonta ellenőrzi őket a királyi hadsereg és ha nem találnak ellenállásra, árulásra utaló jeleket, akkor békén hagyják őket. Viszont van pár magyar, akik nem elégednek meg ennyivel és egyenesen a német katonákat szállásolják el házaikban. Ezen az alkalmak megünneplésére nagyokat esznek-isznak és mesélnek egymásnak németül, ugyanis Ausztria határa mellett kénytelen voltak megtanulni németül is beszélni, bár nem ugyan az a dialektus, de megértik, ha nagyon akarják, mindkét fél. De sajnos, ha ezekre fény derül, akkor elviszik a magyar lakosokat és soha többé nem látják őket, csak leveleket kapnak, amik csak azért biztosak, hogy kitől kaptak, mert megegyezik az íráskép. Ebből az okból kifolyólag egyre fogynak és csak fogynak azok a magyarok, akik akármennyire is undorítóak, de a hazájukkal szembe mernek nézni. Tényleg már csak egy maréknyi van, ezért mindig felváltva bújtatják az ellenséges katonákat.

A mai nap is egy ilyen, hiszen a Héderváry család serényen pakol és rendezkedik az este érkező vendégek számára. Egy csinos ruhás, fiatal 10-es éveiben járó lány odalép a fő házi asszony elé és a vérző kisujját mutatja. Az idősebb nő, akin gyönyörű zöld népi viselet van egy sebtapasszal befedi a sebet és ad rá egy gyógyító puszit. A fiatal lány egy pukedlivel megköszöni a kedvességet és tovább megy segíteni kisöccsének, aki egy dobozt próbál felemelni, de sikertelenül. A nővérével ketten veszik fel és teszik arrébb. Eddig a ház asszonya kimegy egy nagy kosárral a kezében és kiteregeti a kötelekre a bene lévő vizes ruhákat, amiknek többsége ágynemű. Fejfedőjét a kinti erős szél hírtelen felkapja és elfújja egy közeli erdő felé. A hölgy hosszú, élénk világos barna haja kibontódik és a szél vad szele fellibbenti a hajtincseket. Sietősen leteszi a nehéz kosarat és futni kezd a kendő után a réten keresztül, ahol a fű egészen a válláig ér. Úgy rohan, hogy nem figyel a környezetére és a Nap fénye is a szemébe süt, de ő maga biztosan, szinte érzésből fut a kendő után. Így azt se veszi észre, hogy alig 100m-re egy férfi csoport halad el, csak akkor mikor a szél iránya megváltozik, ezáltal a kendőt is elfújva másik irányba, így kénytelen megfordulni. Ekkor kezd el hadonászni a kezével és kiabálni németül, hogy 'Bitte (kérem)'! Előszőr nem veszik észre, de ahogy közeledik felfigyelnek rá és mind a kendő után futnak. Ahogy közelednek egyre jobban látszik, hogy képesek egymást fellökni, azért hogy elkapják. A hölgy megáll és értetlenül kezdi el nézni a férfiakat. Ám hírtelen a csőcselék befejezi az 'öldöklést' és csalódottan sóhajtanak mind, mikor az egyik elkapta a kendőt. Szélesen vigyorog és győzelmi szavakat kiállt a társainak. Megcsókolja a kendőt, majd megfordul és a csinos fiatalhoz megy. Kinyújtja a kendőt és letérdel a nő elött, aki jobb kezével a szívéhez kap finoman. A katona így szól:

'Ich bin froh dich kennenzulernen (örvendek a találkozásnak).'

A hölgy elveszi a kendőt és ahogy a fejére köti haját is betűri alá.

'Miért kell egy ilyen szépségnek fejkendőt hordania, Héderváry Erzsébet?'

'Hah, honnan tudod, hogy én vagyok az?'

Kérdez vissza a magyar nő.

'Mert pont ilyen gyönyörűnek képzelem el a jólelkű németkatonák segítőjét.'

Erzsébet megforgatja szemeit.

'Akkor tényleg ti vagytok azok, de ne igen hirdessétek.'

Int a többinek is, akik egyből követni kezdik a hölgyet.

Kint a családi ház elött a fiatalabb testvérek sorakoznak, vagyis csak ketten és a fiú kezét nyújtva a lány pedig pukedlizve köszönti a katonákat. Erzsébet beáll melléjük és méltóan bemutatkozik.

'A kisöcsém Ferenc és a fiatalabbik húgom pedig Mária. Az én nevem Héderváry Erzsébet és a ház fő hölgye, egyben főnöke is. Kérem, érezzék magukat itthon és legyünk jó barátok.'

Beengedi őket, de ő kint marad, hogy megcsinálja az elmaradt teregetést.

Estére egy hatalmas asztal köré ültek a vendégek, és a házigazdák éppen a vacsorát hozzák be az asztalra. Az éhes német katonák már az evőeszközeiket ütögetik egymásnak és ordibálnak németül, amit természetesen Erzsébet megért, a fiatalabbak meg részlegesen, de nem is nagy baj. A ház hölgye egy hatalmas lábost hozz be, amit úgy tesz le az asztalra, hogy szinte beleremeg az egész szoba. A katonák vidáman felkiáltanak, majd leveszik a fedőt és szemük elé tárul az egyik legjellegzetesebb magyar gasztronómiai öröm; a gulyás leves. Egyből összevesznek rajta, hogy kié legyen az első merés, miközben Erzsébet elhagyja az étkezőt és egy külön kis szobába megy, ahol testvérei várják. Külön megterítettek maguknak is, ahol már nem lehet hallani a német beszédet és nyugalom van. A helyéhez áll és felemeli kezeit félmagasra, mire testvérei is felállnak székükből. Már kezdené az evés előtti imát, de ekkor az ajtófélfán kopogtatnak és mikor Erzsi megfordul, kiderül, hogy az a katona az, aki elkapta a fejkendőjét még reggel.

'Was willst du?'

Kérdezi a házi asszony meglepően jó kiejtéssel és nyelvtannal.

'A srácok eltörték a székem és gondoltam, hogy ide enged engem.'

Félénken beljebb lép egy picit.

'Csak azzal a feltétellel, hogy nem fog hangoskodni.'

'Oké!'

Gyorsan visszamegy a saját adagjáért és leül a kis családi körbe. Olyan gyorsan kezdi el kanalazni a levest, hogy pillanatok alatt eltűnik, amin a kis Ferenc nagyokat pislog, majd ő is megpróbálja, de folyton kilötyög a leves a kanalából vissza a tálba, mire a szájához emelné. Nővérei nem igen foglalkoznak ezzel és hagyják a fiút, hadd jöjjön rá, hogy nem fog sikerülni. Végül a német katona megsajnálja a fiúcskát és oda ül mellé, hogy megmutassa hogyan kell.

'Nézd, húzd magadhoz közelebb a tányért és tedd a szádhoz is közelebb. Úgy kevesebb folyik ki.'

Miközben mondja, lassan elmutogatja is, bár az ő tányérjában, már nincsen. Hírtelen feláll az asztaltól Mária és felhúzott orral elhagyja a szobát, közben magyarul beszél.

'Nem bírok enni több levest, ez barbár étel, inkább hozom a másodikat.'

Majd további szavakat mormolva végleg elhagyja a teret. Erzsébet nehezen sóhajt egyet és összeszedi a tányért, ami még szinte tele van. Odateszi a katona elé, aki kíváncsian néz fel.

'Ennie kell, mert harcolni fog...'

'Én nem.'

Válaszol kicsit törve, de magyarul. Közben hátradől a székén és elveszi a tányérat az asztalról.

'De azért elfogadom.'

Folytatja, ezt már németül és újra enni kezd, és a leves ismét eltűnik pillanatok alatt.

'Mégis hogy érti ezt?'

'Én vagyok az egyedüli orvos, akit elküldtek, hogy gondoskodjon ezekről a barmokról és vizsgálja az egészségüket, meg hogy milyen élelmet kapnak.'

Erzsébet közben összeszedi a tányérokat és miután letette azokat egy helyre, azonnal visszaül az asztalhoz és hallgatja a katona orvos szavait.

'Tényleg, még meg sem kérdeztem a nevét.'

'Gilbert Beilschimdt, de haveroknak csak Gil.'

Közben felkell és az elülső jobb zsebébe nyúl, ahonnan kiveszi a telefonját. Felveszi és belekezd egy hosszabb német monológba.

Kivitték a katonáknak a másodikat is, ami dödölle tejföllel és hagymával. A kis családi asztalnál továbbra is ott ül Gilbert és csöndben esznek.

Vacsora után közösen elpakoltak mindent és beültek a nappaliba, ami elég nagy, hogy mindenki elférjen. Erzsébet felkell az egyik fotelból és széttárja kezeit.

'Ki kér egy kis magyar pálinkát?'

Mindegyik katona egy egyértelmű nemzetközi 'hurrá'-val közli a vendégeltetővel, hogy hozza az összeset, amit csak tud.

'Rendben, de szükségem lesz egy segítőre.'

Gilbert jelentkezik és fel is kell két katona társa közül, akik közül az egyik kicsit elmosolyodik. Ketten kimennek és egy pince felé veszik az irányt, ahol meglepő módon nincs sötét. Lemennek a lépcsőn és egy ládánál állnak meg, amiből a nő elkezdi kivenni az üvegeket és kapásból odaad 4-et a németnek, magánál megtart 2-t.

'Mehetünk.'

Gilbert, mint egy jó fiú megfordul és visszafel a lépcsőn, majd be a szobába. Az üvegeket leteszi egy kávézó asztalra, ami tele van szórva hamuval, ugyanis pár katona cigizik, ez megérződik a ház szagában is. Bár szerencsére, amíg nővérük elvolt arra az 1 percre se, a kistesók kinyitották az ablakokat. Az ünnepély zaja nem fog elhallatszani igen sehova, mert a semmi közepén vannak. Erzsébet felbont két üveget, amit magával hozott és szétosztja a katonáknak, akik a kulcsaik kupakjaiból isznak. Ő ismét arrébb vonul, viszont most teljesen egyedül, amire Gilbert felfigyel és mikor végzik a beszélgetéssel, a nő után megy.

**2097\. március 17., vasárnap**

A Vargas rezidencián nagy ünneplés van, ugyanis elérkezett a nagy nap és elhívtak minden barátot és rokont. A testvér pár mindkét tagja a mai napon egy évvel idősebb lett, és ezáltal Feliciano is már teljes jogú felnőttnek számít. Mindenki eszik és picit iszik is és a zenész vendégek rögtönöztek egy bandát is. Szóval van zene is, baj nincs. Bár nem mindenki élvezi a partit, és természetesen ez a valaki Lovino, aki kint a kertben élvezi inkább a madarak esti csicsergését, amin el is mosolyodik. Egy egész pezsgős üveg van mellette a fűben, amit már kibontott, de még nem ivott belőle.

'Mit csinálsz itt?'

Az olasz hátrafordul és meglátja öccsét, aki éppen készülne leülni mellé.

'Nincs erre szükség, te csak menj vissza ünnepelni nélkülem.'

'De ez a te napod is.'

Lovino most húzz rá a pezsgőre és kifekszik.

'Én anyát ünneplem most.'

Vissza felül és ismét beleiszik az üveg tartalmába, ami így már félig üres. Öccse aggódva, de megértően megsimogatja testvére fejét, majd visszamegy a házba, ahonnan az öregek hangos éneklése hallatszódik.

Már későre jár és ahogy fogyott a pia, úgy fogyatkoztak meg a vendégek is. Végül mégis csak egy zabolázatlan ivászat lett az egészből. Bár ilyen volt az is, mikor Lovi töltötte még 6 évvel ezelőtt a 16-ot. 6 éve, mi? Akkor még csak egy kis lézengő voltam, nem volt igen célom, csak utazgatni akartam. Aztán mikor indult volna a gépem, akkor indult az első támadás a magyaroktól, bár azt is csak elrontották, azért jött el eddig a rakéta. Ha akkor nincs ott Antonio, akkor vérveszteségben meghalok. Miután felépültem, talán azután hagytam fel ezzel a vad álmommal. Rájöttem, hogy orvosnak lenni fontos és hasznos dolog lesz az elkövetkezendő években. Iulius lihegve ront be a kertbe, amire Lovi felkapja a fejét.

'Az öcséd elveszett!'

Nem is kell több az olasznak, egyből felpattan és kirohan.

**Egy német hadiszállás**

Feliciano egy fura, szürke szobában tér magához, ahol hűvös van. Össze is borzolná magát, de kezeit bilincsben találja, amitől megrémül és elkezd ide-oda dülöngélni.

'Aiuto!Aiuto! (segítség! segítség!)'

Egy mérges, egyenruhás alak jön be egy fém ajtón, ami hangosan csukódik be utána. Komoly, rémisztő arccal leül az olasszal szemben és valami papírokat kezd el nézegetni. Az oldal zsebéből, ami a kabátja baloldalán van, kiveszi a szemüvegét és olvasni kezd.

'Illegális országhatár átkelés, tiltott dal éneklése, egyik tisztünk megsértése és még sorolhatnám.'

Leveszi a szemüvegét és leteszi az asztalra, majd ujjait összekulcsolva ismét Feliciano-ra néz, aki nyel egyet.

'Szeretném ezt egyszerűen lerendezni. Ki küldött?'

'Non capisco (nem értem)!'

Próbál védekezni az olasz, bár látja, hogy egy német katonát nem lesz könnyű meggyőzni az ártatlanságáról.

'Conosco anche l'italiano (tudok olaszul is) . Na, szóval beszélsz, vagy sem?'

Nagyon frusztráltnak tűnik és közel van a kiboruláshoz. Szemöldökeit felváltva rángatja és nagy levegőket vesz a német.

'Szóval, kinek dolgozol?'

'Senkinek!'

'Szóval szolóban vagy...'

Leírja ezt az egyik papírra, ami előtte van és ismét Feliciano-ra néz.

'Tartóztattak e le már?'

'Nem! Soha!'

A katona úgy tesz, mint az előző esetben.

'Ezt mégis miért kell, uram?'

'Itt én vagyok az, aki kérdez, te kussolsz!!!'

Az ajtó ismét nyitódik és egy másik egyenruhás jön be. Kitúrja az előzőt és kedvesen rámosolyog az olaszra.

'Buongiorno! Az én nevem Gilbert, ő az öcsém; Ludy. Azért ilyen szigorú veled, mert miattad kellett bent maradnia. Ha azt szeretnéd, hogy minél előbb szundikálhasson a kisfiú...'

A másik, akinek kiderült a neve, hogy Ludy, morog, majd kimegy az ajtón, ami ismét nagyot csapódik.

'...akkor mondj el mindent magadról.'

'Azt szeretem csinálni! A nevem Feliciano Vargas, 17.-én lettem 16 éves. Lehet kicsit túl sokat ittam, ezért kerültem ide.'

Megvakarja tarkóját és elmosolyodik.

'Na, ennyi elég is volt, hogy kiderüljön...ártatlan vagy.'

Az olasz felpattan és a német mellett kezd el ugrálni örömében.

'Köszönöm...'

'De még nem mehetsz. A biztonság kedvéért átnézünk pár papírt még és hazaviszünk.'

Felkell a székből és bent hagyja az olaszt a teremben egyedül. Kint, egész végig ezt titkos kamerán figyelte Ludwig, aki egy székben ül és keresztbe tartja a kezeit. Még mindig a monitort bámulja és valamin nagyon gondolkozik.

'Ez tényleg az unokája Vargas-nak?'

Közben ismét átnéz pár papírt, amit ezután beszkennel és elmenti a gépen egy új mappába, amit "Vargas"-nak nevez el.

**2094\. augusztus 13., péntek**

A hét utolsó napja, bár ez lényegtelen, ha háború dúl. A Német-Birodalom katonái most kezdtek benyomulni a Francia Köztársaság területére, ami megviselte mindkét felet. Az egyik északi parti hadibázison viszont már újabb támadást szerveznek a csehek ellen. A bázis komor, hosszú, sötét folyosóján egy fiatalabb, szőke hajú, kék szemű közlegény siet céltudatosan. Amikor elhalad egy-két felsőbb fokozatú katona mellett tiszteleg, majd tovább siet. Mikor végig ér, akkor a baloldali irodai ajtón kopogtat és mikor érkezik a válasz, hogy "Jöhet." akkor egy határozott lépéssel bemegy. Megáll az ajtóban és egyenesen áll, a kezei a combja mellett feszesen.

'Uram, az olaszok csak úgy hajlandóaktárgyalni, ha a katonai haderő egy követet küld, aki még nem volt fronton, avagy nem ölt, vagy sebesített meg senkit.'

Az altábornagy felkell a kényelmes foteléből és leteszi a mellette lévő asztalra a könyvet, amit éppen olvasott és pipáját kiveszi a szájából.

'Akkor? Miért nem küldtek már valakit?'

A közlegény mégjobban kihúzza magát, bár legszívesebben elsüllyedne félelmében. Remegő hangon válaszol.

'Minden katonánk sebesített meg már valakit.'

A pipázó mélyen elmerül a gondolataiban és kinéz a mögötte lévő ablakon. Egy kis idő után úgy fordul meg, mintha levezette volna a legnehezebb matematikai egyenletet és a Nobel-díj elnyerésén járna az esze (bár igazából nincs matematikai Nobel-díj).

'Közlegény! Ön lesz, az, aki mint nagykövet megy el a megbeszélésre!'

'Tessék? De hiszen és csak közlegény vagyok, ruhát gondozok, takarítok és üzeneteket szállítok.'

Az altábornagy közelebb megy a közlegényhez és erősen ráteszi kezeit a vállára.

'Ludwig Beilschmidt, az ön kezébe hárítom ezennel a feladatot. És ha megtagadja, akkor búcsút mondhat a katonaságnak.'

Ludwig nyel egyet és végigfut a hideg a hátán. Nem szeretnék meghalni a csatatéren, de túl jól fizetnek még így is. Bólint egyet, majd az altábornagy visszamegy az asztalához és egy fiókot kihúz. Kutatni kezd benne, míg végül kivesz egy dobozt. Visszamegy Ludwig-hoz és a dobozból kivesz egy jelvényt, amit a kabátjára tűz ki.

'Ezentúl te vagy a Német-Birodalom hivatalos katonai nagykövete.'

Az újonc nagykövet tiszteleg és elhagyja a szobát. Kint a folyosón olyan gyors léptekkel halad végig, hogy éppen csak egy karlendítéssel tudja a többi katonát üdvözölni.

Ludwig a helikopterből száll ki, ami még ezen nap délutánjában elvitte Olaszországba. Rómától nem messze szálltak le, mert ez egy nem hivatalos megbeszélés és a polgárok megrémülnének, ha egy német jármű szállna le a közelükben. A megbeszél helyen egy terepjáró áll, ahova lassan elkullog a német. Hátra ül be és egy vörös hajú férfi várja, akin napszemüveg van és egy széles mosoly az arcán. Öltönyruha van rajta és egy csinos kis kalap. Mikor az autó elindul, akkor Ludwig felé fordul és olasz akcentussal angolul szólal meg.

'A megbeszélés 10 perc múlva lesz.'

Ludwig nem fordít különösebb figyelmet az olaszra, aki erre a lábait felteszi a német lábaira és így jól látszik a 10cm-es tűsarka a csizmájának. A német az előtte lévő ülésnek a hátoldalát nézte eddig, de ezt a szemtelenséget már nem tűri el.

'Már ha megkérhetném.'

'Végre hogy hozzám szólt.'

Leveszi a szemüvegét és megrebegteti a szempilláit. Bájosan Ludwig-ra néz a rózsaszín szemeivel, majd baj jóslóan elmosolyodik.

'A nevem Luciano Vargas, ha minden a teveim szerint halad, akkor én leszek Olaszország elnöke. Én szívest örömest dolgoznék a németekkel.'

Közben a jobb kezét nyújtja és jól kitágítja szemeit, ami szinte arra ösztökéli a németet, hogy fogadja el a kézfogást.

'Ludwig Beilschmidt, katonai nagykövet.'

Hirtelen megáll a terepjáró és kiszáll a két hátul ülő. Egy egyszerű épület elött vannak, persze, hiszen minél jobban bekell olvadniuk a tömegbe. Az ajtón bemennek és egy rendőr áll bent hanyag testtartással. Közelebb megy a némethez és jól végig méri.

'Ez meg mégis mi? Én egy katonát kértem, nem egy felmosó fiút.'

Ludwig zavarba jön, de tiszteleg és picit megvillogtatja olasztudását.

'Mi chiamo Ludwig Beilschmidt (a nevem Ludwig Beilschmidt).'

Rossz kiejtéssel mondja és a "khiámo" helyet "csiháno"-t mond. Az olasz rendőr csak még rondábban néz rá, mint ezelőtt.

'Honnan van az olasz tudásod? És fogadni mernék, hogy 5 órája se vagy nagykövet! Mi az, a fajtádban nincs más, aki nem fogott még fegyvert?!'

Luciano áll közéjük és lecsillapítja a kedéjeket, viszont a rendőr nem enged.

'Menj vissza a többi kutyához!'

A rendőr kicsit se munkájához hűen odaköp a földre és kilöki egy kézzel Ludwig-ot az ajtón.

**2097\. március 17., vasárnap**

Ludwig felkell a géptől és maga mögött hagyja testvérét, bár még ezt elmondja neki.

'Ha ő egy Vargas, akkor nem rokon szenvezik a németekkel. Az a legjobb ha kivégezzük.'

Gilbert erre nem tud mondani semmit és a monitorra nézve egy kicsit se agresszív fiatal fiút lát, aki reméli, hogy hamarosan kijut.

**2097\. március 20., szerda**

Feliciano már fél hete ismét otthon van. Mikor visszakerült hozzájuk, akkor nagy volt az öröm, bár Lovino volt az, aki a legjobban aggódott. A történtek nagy részét elmesélhette az elveszett, bár neveket és rangokat nem mondhatott el senkinek. És ezt a nagyapja értékeli is benne, mert az csak bajt hozna a fejükre, ha ilyen bizalmas információkat kiadna engedély nélkül.

Éppen egy szerény családi vacsora van a kedves étteremben és szerencséjükre most nem jönnek oda mások, hogy elfajuljanak a dolgok. Tényleg csendben, kulturáltan esznek és beszélnek a napjukról. Kellemes jazz szól a háttérben és mivel már este van, ezért a hangulatos fények vannak bekapcsolva, amitől káprázik az ember szeme, ha belenéz, de nem fájdul meg. Feli ezzel szórakozik és közben halkan nevet, bár Lovi ettől falra bírna mászni. Marcello odamegy a Vargas vendégekhez és viszi a kis füzetét.

'Mit hozhatok az uraknak?'

A testvérpár gyilkosan egymásra néz és a tulajdonos széles mosollyal leírja a szokásosat.

'Neked Iulius?'

'Hozd a legjobb vörös borod és valami jó húsos ételt.'

Marcello bólint és visszamegy a konyhához, ahova beadja a rendelést, majd ő visszamegy a pulthoz és előveszi a bort, amit egy szó nélkül letesz az öregnek, poharat nem ad. Aztán megy a többi vendéghez is beszélgetni.

Lassan már végeznek a vacsorájukkal, mikor egy új zenész lép fel a színpadra és egy akusztikus gitárt tart a kezében. Mikor leül a bárszékre régi spanyol hangzású dalokat kezd el játszani. Lovino felkapja a fejét, bár hamar visszatér a pizzához. Iulius már a bortól vörösen kérdezi meg a fiatalabbik unokáját.

'Már rég meg szerettem volna kérdezni, de eddig mindig elfelejtettem.'

Leteszi az üveget az asztalra és nehezen megtámasztja magát.

'Mégis ki a barátnőd?'

A testvérpáros úgy néz egymásra, mint akik a legváratlanabb dolgot hallották. Majdnem félre is nyelik az ételt, amit nyeltek le.

'Ne is tagad! Folyton virágokat, üzenetek és csokit adtok fel a másik címére. Elolvastam, hogy Párizsba küldöd el.'

Feliciano finoman letörli a paradicsom szószt a szája széléről és kihúzza magát, majd halkan beszélni kezd.

'Nagyapa, nekem tényleg...'

'Ne tagad!'

A fiatal kicsit hátrébb tolja magát az asztaltól, majd testérére néz, aki bólint egyet.

'Az a helyzet, hogy nekem nem barátnőm, hanem barátom van.'

Iulius összeráncolt homlokkal néz rá az üres üvegre, amiből közben is ivott.

'Nem értettem...'

'Papa, én meleg vagyok.'

Az idős kicsit fancsali képet vág, majd kinéz az ablakon.

'Én tényleg...'

'Nem, nem, nem...nem baj, csak ha kicsit tisztább lenne a fejem jobban átbírnám gondolni a...'

'Helyzetet?'

Lovino fejezi be az öreg mondatát, aki visszatámaszkodik az asztalra. Pár perc ülés után lassan feláll és a pulthoz megy, ahol bőgni kezd Marcello-nak, aki mint jó barát végig hallgatja.

**2097\. március 21., csütörtök**

Lovino csak azért jött ki a szobából, hogy megkenjen megának egy kenyeret mézzel, majd visszament a szobájába. Külön orvosi vizsgára készül, mivel a félévinél túl beteg volt, majdnem meg is halt. Így beszélte meg a tanáraival miután felépült, hogy március végén fog vizsgázni.

Óvatos kopogtatás hallatszódik az ajtaján és miután megdörzsöli szemét ő maga áll fel és nyitja ki az ajtót. Nincs meglepődve, hogy öccse akar bejönni.

'Mit akarsz?'

'Csak kíváncsi vagyok arra, hogy mit tanulsz...'

Lovi felhúzza a bal szemöldökét és készülne becsukni az ajtót, mikor Feli a lábát odateszi.

'Ne! Csak...tudni akarom, hogy jól vagy e?'

Az idősebbik szíve megesik az öcsin és egy szemforgatás után beengedi.

* * *

3330 szó.

A mobilnet egy csodás dolog, meg a gyors szerkesztési tudásom is. Viszont az autokorrektor már kevésbé.


End file.
